


Five Interlinked Fics (Laughter, Accessory, Pivotal Moment, Beginning, Touch)

by vinegardog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran get to know each other better and go on a date... eventually
Relationships: Vala Mal Doran & Cameron Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Five Interlinked Fics (Laughter, Accessory, Pivotal Moment, Beginning, Touch)

Written for TVU Challenge 1503 - Character Draw.  
The character drawn for me by a randomizer was Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell of SG-1.  
The challenge was to write five drabbles (I went for short interlinked fics!) on the following themes:

Laughter, Accessory, Pivotal Moment, Beginning and Touch.

Word Count: about 3800 in total.

Warning: fluff and more fluff hopefully with a touch of humor. If you dislike the idea of a Cameron/Vala romance, I would recommend that you don’t read any further.

Thanks to A Damned Scientist for the read through and comments.

**LAUGHTER (PG)**

Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell stood at the edge of the deep, muddy hole, eyes frantically searching around for signs of life, anxiety evident on his concentrated face. He released his gun and backpack, dropped to his hands and knees and began calling Vala’s name out loud.

“Vala! Vala, can you hear me? Vala!”

Despite his expressed advice against it, she had been walking backwards along the rugged path, taunting him about being as slow as an old man, not watching where she was going until she had suddenly disappeared as if into thin air. In a flash, without warning, she had sunk completely out of sight to the bottom of what appeared to be a deep, deep hole filled with muddy water, grass and leaves.

After several tense seconds - anxiety having now bloomed into full blown fear for her safety - Cameron had been about to take off his boots and jump in after her, when the black haired alien - normally of breathtaking beauty - had burst out of the surface of the water with hair plastered to her face and a blob of mud stuck to her right cheek, spluttering and spitting out leaves and muck and cursing in ways that would have made the most hardened of sailors blush.

Cameron sat back on his heels and drew a deep sigh of relief when he realized that she was alright, then he offered her his hands to help her scramble out of the hole, which she gratefully accepted.

“Don’t you dare say I told you so, Mitchell…” Vala said to him with murder in her voice, once safely out, bent over with hands on knees,having finally caught her breath back and partially recovered from the shock.

“Okay… I won’t. But I told you so.” Cameron said picking a leaf out of her sopping wet hair and barely holding in his laughter.

“And don’t you dare laugh either!” Vala shot him a dirty look and limped off ahead of him, disdainful, bedraggled and kind of sexily regal all at the same time like only she could pull off.

Cameron did laugh, but being the gentleman that he was, he didn’t do it too loudly, or at least not as loudly as he had wanted to.

Vala heard him all the same, but she chose to rise above it this one time, because, in fairness, she couldn’t really blame him for it. She'd get her own back at some other time… and when he least expected it.

**ACCESSORY (PG)**

“You can’t wear that on the mission, Vala. It’s not US Air Force standard issue.” Cameron said sternly when his teammate, late as usual, walked into the gun storage room wearing a sparkly choker around her neck.

She headed for her favorite FN P90 gun and completely ignored his comment.

Cameron sighed, stood in the doorway and when she tried to pass by him to head to the gate room he blocked her exit and waited, saying nothing.

“Mitchell, you are going to make us late… move aside, will you?” She said, trying once again to squeeze around his bulk and suitably choosing to ignore the fact that she had already made them 20 minutes late herself.

He still said nothing. And he still didn’t move aside to let her pass.

“You are just being a bully and a bore, you know that?” She said with an annoyed huff. “These uniforms of yours are so drab and depressing. Can’t a girl wear a pretty necklace to make herself feel better?” She said, changing tack and batting her eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously up at him.

Cameron still said nothing, he just stared severely at Vala’s face and then down at her neck wear and back at her face once again without showing the least sign of being swayed by her feminine wiles.

“Fine.I’m taking it off! Happy now?” Vala unfastened the choker and grumpily handed it to Mitchell, who took it and then stepped aside to let her pass.

They walked in silence - Vala visibly pouting with annoyance - towards the gate room where the rest of the team were waiting to go off world, but just before going through the doors, Mitchell pulled her to a stop by the elbow and said in a serious tone: “Hey, Vala? That necklace did look pretty on you. It highlighted your long, slender neck and made your big gray eyes pop.” And then he released her arm and walked into the room ahead of her without waiting for a reply from her.

Very few people managed to pleasantly surprise her, but somehow Mitchell had accomplished that with just a few unfeigned words and Vala couldn’t help but smile to herself and preen a little. And her bad mood melted in seconds like ice under a hot sun.

Damn, but that Mitchell could be a real charmer when he put his mind to it!

**PIVOTAL MOMENT (PG)**

“Mitchell, I’m bored.” Vala complained plonking herself on his desk on top of classified files, pens, pads and his half eaten sandwich. “What are you going to do about it?”

Cameron opened his mouth to protest and order her to move off his stuff but got distracted when she put her index finger under his chin and gently lifted his head so that he’d be looking at her instead of his squashed belongings.

“Mitchell, did you hear me?”

“Let’s see, what am I going to do about it?” He pretended to think about it, then added: “Nothing?”

Vala pouted prettily like only she could and he gave in.

“Fine. Wanna come over to my quarters later to watch a movie on Netflix and play a video game or two?” He offered. He did feel sorry for her, stuck alone under this mountain day in day out unless they were off world on a mission.

“Yes! That sounds like great fun!” She said without a hint of hesitation or sarcasm and clapped her hands with barely contained glee. “Thank you, Mitchell. I knew I could count on you!” She hopped off the desk, made a dismayed noise when she realized she had half a sandwich stuck to her ass, peeled it off, dropped it on his desk with a grimace and walked out with a joyful skip in her step.

++++

Five weeks later, Vala felt very proud about having become a movie buff and a pretty awesome video game player, if she said so herself.

One or two nights in Mitchell’s quarters had turned into four or five after the first couple of weeks and even though she would never admit it out loud to anybody, she looked forward to each and every one of them.

Pizza and beer. A good movie. A good dose of healthy game competition and a laugh a minute with Mitchell had made for some of the best, most relaxed times she had ever had in her life so, as soon as one was over, she already looked forward to the next one in ways that, admittedly, she was not prepared to explore in too much depth or detail.

++++

Mitchell was sprawled on the couch in front of the TV when Vala let herself into his quarters carrying two plates with slices of chocolate cake that she had “requisitioned” from the mess hall.

“Hey.” He greeted her.

“Hey back.” She said with a smile.

He made room for her on the couch and she promptly plopped herself down by his side, handing him one of the plates.

He took it from her and they ate companionably in silence for a couple of minutes, then Mitchell put his plate down on the floor and stared long and hard at her.

“What?” She asked around a mouthful of cake.

He reached out with his right hand, gently wiped away with his thumb a smear of chocolate from her upper lip and then he said in as nonchalant a way as he could muster: “Well, I heard through the grapevine that Jackson offered you the chance to go to England with him for that lecture tour he is doing over there for the next four weeks or so…”. He stopped talking and let the unasked question hang in the air between them.

Vala avoided Mitchell’s stare and concentrated on her dessert for a few seconds before confirming: “Yes, you heard right, he did ask me.” And when Mitchell said nothing in reply, she added: ”He wanted me to assist him with his research and stuff, you know?” She paused and waited for him to comment, but when he didn’t, she continued in a rush: “I told him thanks, but no thanks.” She shrugged her statement away as if it wasn’t the big deal that it was.

Mitchell said nothing for a long while. For such a long while in fact that Vala was forced to glance up to see what was going on with him. He was still staring at her so she met his eyes and then found herself unable to look away.

“And may I ask you why you said no to him, Princess?” Mitchell finally asked in a lazy drawl and with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Vala looked down at his mouth and then slowly back up into his eyes, before breezily saying: ”Oh you know? Reasons.”

Cameron raised his eyebrows, still holding her gaze and said: “Reasons?”

“Yeah, you know, reasons. Like I need to kick your ass at Diablo III and then move on to kick your ass at Overwatch, those kinds of reasons.” She said with half a smile of her own, determined not to be the first to look away.

Cameron smiled openly at her this time and said: ”Good. Those sound like really good reasons to me.” Then he turned away to look for the TV remote and added with studied coolness but in a clear, purposeful voice: “I would have missed you if you had gone.”

Vala just gulped and said nothing but crazed butterflies fluttered around in her belly in an unexpected but not wholly unpleasant way.

**BEGINNING (PG)**

Cameron sat at his desk and looked at the glossy invitation in his hand. His friend Mark from his days at the Academy was getting married in a couple of weeks’ time and the groom and bride-to-be “requested the pleasure of his presence to share in their joyous day”.

Cameron had always liked Mark and, sudden missions and/or other duties permitting, he fully intended to attend the wedding. His eyes fell on his name “Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell” and then moved on to the next part “plus one”.

He turned the card in his hand a couple of times then put it down on the desk. He tapped his fingers on it and then picked it up again and sighed. He really wanted to take a plus one with him. But just not any plus one. He wanted to take a very specific plus one. A plus one with raven dark hair, a blinding smile and mischief exuding from every single pore of her gorgeous body.

Oh, he really, really wanted to take her as his plus one.

But was it wise? No, it definitely wasn’t wise. Was it even allowed by the Air Force rules to socialize in that way with a teammate? Well, that was a gray area. She wasn’t strictly Air Force. But she was his teammate and he was her team leader and therefore her boss, kind of. That is if she had ever listened to any of his orders, which she never did.

He couldn’t deny however that the last few weeks had been a revelation to him: he had loved every second that they had spent together watching movies, talking, playing video games and pretty much non stop laughing. He had never had such a good, easy time with a girl before. And she was super hot on top of it. There was no doubt about that. He knew it. She knew it. The whole base knew that she was hot, it was just an undeniable and widely accepted fact.

Cameron put the invitation away in the top drawer of his desk, rubbed his face with both hands and gave himself a good mental talking to. No,he was not going to ask her to go as his plus one. No, he was not going to go look for trouble. Besides all other wise and practical considerations, another sure point against asking her to go was: what if she said no to him? It would ruin their fun downtime nights together and make it super awkward and, nope, no, thanks but he didn’t want for that to happen. He didn’t want to wreck what they had, which was great just the way it was: a simple, platonic friendship. No way he was going to complicate things by asking her on a date. What the hell had he been thinking? Had he lost his mind?

“Mitchell? Are you okay?” Vala was standing just inside the door to his office, looking troubled and staring at him with a frown. “I called your name a few times but you seemed to be miles away… is everything alright?” She asked, genuinely worried about him and wanting to help.

“Um, sorry, I didn’t hear you. I was just… I was just… thinking about things.” He muttered, embarrassed. “What’s up?”

“Well, it’s lunchtime and I don’t want to eat alone. It’s meatball Tuesday and you love meatballs, don’t you? So, will you come have lunch with me? Please?” She asked with a charming smile.

Cam stood up, wiped the nervous sweat off his hands down his trousers and decided to ignore every alarm bell going off in his brain and all of the great advice he had just given himself: ”On one conditon…”

“Oh. Okay. What’s that then?” Vala asked.

“That you go to a wedding with me in a couple of weeks’ time as my plus one.” He gushed it out before he could change his mind or throw-up from nerves.

“Plus one? I don’t know what that means…” She said, confused.

“It means date. Will you go as my date, Vala?” He asked and then held his breath waiting for her answer, looking at her face like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Vala uncharacteristically blushed and then smiled a big smile and simply said spreading her arms wide: ”Yes. I would love to go on a date with you Mitchell, to a wedding or anywhere else for that matter. ”

He nodded his pleasure at her acceptance but said nothing, mainly because he didn’t trust his voice not to come out sounding supremely relieved and embarrassingly giddy. Crazed butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he knew exactly why: she really wanted to go on a date with him, her reactions and her answer had left him in no doubt about that and right at that moment he felt like he could have walked on air.

Well, this was a beginning… of what exactly he wasn’t too sure but a beginning nonetheless.

“Alright then,” he said with a wink and a big smile of his own when he finally felt it was safe enough to speak without betraying his internal turmoil: “Let’s go have meatballs.”

**TOUCH (PGish)**

Cameron Mitchell lifted a suitcase the size of a small boulder into the booth of his car and almost put his back out.

“Jeez, Vala. We are going away for one night. One. What did you pack in here, woman?” He complained.

Vala made a noise of quick dismissal: ”Oh stop complaining, Mitchell. I need every single item in that suitcase.”

“Cameron.” He said

“What?” She asked, confused.

“You almost always call me Mitchell. Since we are on a date, I think you should call me Cameron or Cam, whichever one you prefer. I really like it when you do that…”

Vala blushed - how was this guy able to make her blush so easily when she had never blushed in her life before? - and in a pleased, compliant and flirty voice she said: “Okay, Ca-me-ron. How is that? Better?”

“Yep, much better.” He said giving her a pleased wink. He then walked around her to the side of the car and opened the passenger door and helped her in and out of the early morning frosty air.

Once in the car, Vala made herself comfortable and let herself have a little internal squeal of delight: the wedding he had invited her to was today and they were finally on their date! She had so looked forward to it and couldn’t believe that Mitchell - Cameron, she corrected herself - had not changed his mind about taking her. She had been so afraid that he would change his mind that she had found herself holding her breath for the last two weeks every time he had brought the subject up while planning ahead for the occasion.

She watched him walk around the front of the car to the driver seat, open it, get settled in without being able to tear her eyes away from his handsome face.

He noticed her looking at him and asked with eagerness:”Is everything ok? You ready to be my plus one for the weekend?”

Vala just nodded and her happy expression made him smile like a goofy, awkward teenager on a date with the prom queen.

A few minutes into the drive, after Vala had fidgeted with the radio dial and finally found a station of classic rock music that Cameron had approved of, she sat back and cleared her throat loudly a couple of times to get his attention.

Cameron frowned and, taking his eyes off the road for a moment, looked sideways at her: ”You got a frog in your throat, Princess?”

Vale scrunched up her nose and said: ”Yuck, no. Don’t be silly, how would a frog have gotten into my throat, Cameron?” Then, when he laughed at her misunderstanding, she just shook her head and protested:”Stop laughing at me. I was just trying to get your attention!”

“Vala, honey, I’ll share a secret with you. When we are in the same room, you ALWAYS have my complete and unwavering attention.” He drawled it out in that way of his that made her want to sweat, purr and jump him all at the same time.

The fact that he had called her “honey” had sent her brain into such a spin that she forgot about the fact that she had wanted to catch his attention to ask him about something of great interest to her.

When she said nothing but just sat there staring out the front window with a blank expression on her face, Cameron verbally prodded her: ”Vala? You wanted my attention? You got it!”

“Oh, um, yes. Okay.” She shook herself back to reality and tackled head on the question she had been asking herself for the last two weeks: ”So this wedding is at a hotel, right?”

Cameron nodded.

“Are we going to share a bedroom and a bed tonight, Mitch... Cameron?” There, the question was out and she felt relieved about it.

She looked at him to gauge his reaction and was pleased to see that it was now his turn to get hot and flustered - his neck had literally turned a nice deep shade of pink at her query.

“Um. Actually, I booked two separate rooms for us. I didn’t want to presume… I mean, this is our first date, so I didn’t think that, you know…” He trailed off staring intently ahead at the road. “We haven’t even had our first kiss yet…” He added, cursing himself for not having been brave enough to grab and kiss her one of the times that they had been alone in his quarters when all he could think about was what her mouth would taste like. A wondering which was pretty much at the forefront of his mind all the time when they were together and a ridiculous amount of time even when they weren’t.

“Cameron, stop the car. Stop it now!” Vala ordered firmly and loudly.

She said it so firmly and loudly that it startled him into doing exactly what she had asked. He pulled up by the side of the road, turned off the engine and looked at her, puzzled and afraid that he had somehow upset her or offended her: “Look, Vala, I’m sorry if…”

“Kiss me. Kiss me now, Mitchell!” She said, releasing her safety belt and sliding over to him. She tilted her head up and offered him her parted lips. “Don’t think about it, just do it, Cameron!”

He looked at her eager and determined face, took a deep breath - this was it, this was the moment he’d found out what her mouth tasted like! -, raised his hand to her face, caressed her cheek before cupping her chin in his big hand and then he leaned in for what turned out to be the best first kiss either of them had ever had. It was sweet, passionate, intense, a little messy but entirely glorious.

When they finally parted to catch their breath, Vala quipped: ”There. Now that we have had our first kiss - and what a kiss it was, Colonel!-, please go ahead and feel free to presume that I want to share your bed tonight.” She smiled so impishly and so very irresistibly at him that he needed another second or two to compose himself and speak.

“I’m flattered, Princess. But let’s take our time. I want to introduce you to my friends, I want to dance with you all night long and then… Well, let’s see what happens then. Maybe we will wait a little while, okay?” He pressed his lips to the tip of her nose, before diving in again for another long, mind-blowing kiss.

“Okay. If that’s what you want… you are worth waiting for.” Vala said after coming up for air. She smiled, bit her bottom lip and slid back over into her seat. She fastened her seat belt and thought to herself: ‘Oh Cameron, honey, I know that right now you mean what you’re saying but we are so going to share a bed tonight… and tomorrow night… and the night after that!’

“Ready?” Cameron asked, inordinately pleased to hear her say that she thought he was worth waiting for, and when she nodded he started the car and resumed the drive. But right then the thought of not touching her made his stomach ache with want so he reached over with his right hand, took her left and brought it to his lips for a feathery kiss before intertwining his fingers with hers and sighing a happy sigh.

“Oh yes, I am so ready. I’ve never been more ready in my life.” She said and looked at him with such a wolfish hunger and desire in her eyes, that all he could do was gulp and ask, half amused and fully turned on: “We’re not gonna wait, are we?”

“Nope!”


End file.
